


Everyone is there-

by SansThePacifist



Series: Undertale Stories [7]
Category: Undertale
Genre: "Warning Please do not ingest Determination Whilst in the lab, Don't drink it, I am not sorry, I killed sans... a g a i n, I'm sorry if you read all of these dumb tags, No Mercy Route, Sans' fight dialogue, Sans' special attack, Spoilers: Genocide route, Sssttrait from the wiki ;), d e t e r m i n a t i o n, heh, im sorry, is a dangerous liquid, spoopy scary Ghosty voices, you will be k I l l e d"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, sans injects Determination into himself to try and fight the human</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hah. You thought I was going to spoil the story, didn't you..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone is there-

**Author's Note:**

> Do. Not. Judge. I know this is below my normal quality, but I wrote this on three hours of sleep, insomnia, writers block- I needed to do SOMETHING to get rid of if heh

*everyone is counting on me... I can't feel it...

He took in a breath as he brought his hands up. They were shaky.

*i-i guess it's worth a shot...

His vision doubled for a second.

*but i'd hate for it to be wasted.. heh.

Within a second he was in true lab. The hallways were covered in dust and he coughed a few times.

_What are you doing in there, punk? Go stop the human!_

_Please, the human didn't do mu-_

_UNDYNE, DON'T FORCE SANS! HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING!_

_Not you too! The human has to be protected, convinced..._

_Tch. Whatever._

*god damn it Paps, don't go protecting me, i haven't done anything worth it...

_...I THINK YOU HAVE.._

He coughed a few more times as his eyes scanned the hallways looking for a certain door. He made a sharp turn and centered a few numbers.

21-345-094

The wall opened. It showed a lab littered with blueprints and his hand writing.

_This place is sooooo not glamorous darling~!_

*probably not, but... i can try.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE METTATON!?_

_Letting the show go on~!_

Sans couldn't help but smile.

He stabbed the needle into his arm, watching his bones soften a little bit.

_W-w-why'd you do tha-_

*it's fine.

_N-no! You'll melt!_

_..._

*it's always fine, alph.

His smile went stiff as he teleported into the golden hallway.

There stood the demon.

_Wait! You are serious right? You're weak- there's no way you can beat them._

*i can try.

The demon walked up with a twisted and upset smile.

_Th-they have more love!? NOW THERE IS NO WAY!_

He laughed.

*hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died eleven times in a row. well, give or take. there's nuance to this stuff.

Their expression shifted, as if he was making them uncomfortable.

*don't think i'll be able to count very well from here. count for me, ok? we'll start from 12.

He knew fully well what he was doing, their blood red soul was pulled out of their chest harshly, the room becoming black.

*it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you...

He didn't finish the sentence before throwing attacks at them, watching them dodge with chilling accuracy, only getting hit once or twice. Normally he'd deal one damage per hit, but they had so much LV on them that it drained a quarter of their health.

*here we go.

They ran at him and slashed, jumping back to their original spot. He wasn't where they cut the air, instead, he was a foot over. He winked.

*what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?

They scowled, even though they had seen this multiple times, he always found a way under their skin.

"You always do that." He jumped, his attack being formatted in the back of his mind,

*wow, you can actually speak.

"Of course I can. Anyways, you always dodge. Why is that?"

*if you think i'm going to just explain my magic to you, you have another thing coming.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

_He-he's fighting them.._

_Oh yeess... I would say, he's actually rather strong._

He coughed into his sleeve and winced. Blood was splattered on the light blue of the thick jacket.

*ah, so it seems you have, uh, made me skip a few lines of dialogue... is that what you want, chara?

"But of course not, your one-sided conversation was always interesting. Go on, continue repeating those exact words over and over again." His smile shifted.

*heh. okay then. anyways, our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting...

He threw another bunch of attacks at them, watching as they dodged, only getting hit once they stumbled or tripped.

*until suddenly, everything ends.

He then started to zone out, not really paying attention, but still dodging their attacks easily.

*heh heh heh... that's your fault isn't it?

*you can't understand how this feels. knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset.

*look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago.

*and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either.

_Sans.._

*cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?

*to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all.

_...BROTHER..._

*... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know.

*all i know is... seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore.

_SPARE THEM, SANS!_

_Toriel! We can't-_

*ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen.

*friendship... it's really great, right? let's quit fighting.

They rose a brow.

"That's different."

*eh?

"Normally you'd be all 'just lay down your weapon and... my job will be a lot easier'. Hehe.." His eyes darkened as they selected 'FIGHT'. He dodged it and smiled, looking at how their expression was so... Angered.

*woah, you look REALLY pissed off... heheheh... did i getcha? well, if you came back anyway... i guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh? heh. don't tell that to the other sans-es, okay?

He zoned out again and threw aimless attacks, watching as they fazed through them, still taking away damage.

*sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. i always thought the anomaly was doing this 'cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this.

*and maybe all they needed was... i dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends. but that's ridiculous, right? yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy.

*you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT.

*'and that day's TODAY.

*'cause... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out.

_LAZYBONES!_

*and if you keep pushing me... then i'll be forced to use my special attack.

_OHH... nyeh_

*yeah, my special attack. sound familiar? well, get ready. cause after the next move, i'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die.

*well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack!

They survived it with only one HP left, and ate some ramen, smiling as it healed ALL, maybe most, of their health.

*ah... welp, i hoped i actually wouldn't need to show you my special attack, but you leave me... no choice.

A huge wall of blasters appeared, all going off at once. They screamed and curled in on themselves as they became vaporised.

*get... get dunked on..

My vision doubled as I fell to my knees, coughing.

_Wow, the punk actually did it._

_I KNOW, BUT KNOW HE IS MAGICALLY EXHAUSTED!_

I coughed again.

"huh.." blood started to trickle down my chin. "i didn't know skeletons could bleed." I coughed again, collapsing completely, and losing consciousness.

* * *

 

I woke up to a bright light and the feeling of someone petting my head softly. I groaned and curled in on myself, trying to go back to sleep. I couldn't for once in my life and jolted up. "HOLY S-" My mouth was sealed by a soft, fur covered hand.

"Howdy sans!" I looked over, oh.

"hey asgore.." I said after wiped off his hand. "what's sup?" He looked to his palm in alarm, i then realised that something sticky was dripping down from from my eyes. I poked a finger at it and then realized that it was blood. "h-how.." Asgore then grabbed a napkin and wiped away the crimson.

"I-I wanted to thank you personally for kil-er... stopping the human."

"that- that thing was not human." I paused. "it didn't even have a soul pop out once it died..." He made a small sound and put the napkin... somewhere.

"Well, it is polite to thank our hero-"

"hero? hero, huh? what about the others, the ones who are dead? who died trying to stop the thing from killing everyone? so, i got lucky, how does that make me a hero?"

_Sans, sans stop._

_No... I want to hear what he's trying to say..._

"they died trying to stop the human, and actually stalled them so that people could evacuate. i-i barely stopped them before you were killed also. The others need a king, they don't a weak, one HP skeleton. i mean, what's the point of me? i'm merely a murder, no one needs me." I took a deep, quivering breath as tears threatened to spill over. "n-now that papyrus is gone.. i have no point. i... i only stayed alive for him, and that lady behind the door, but now they are both gone... and..."

_..._

"i... i'm too tired for this." Asgore spoke once again, his voice being only a soft whisper.

"But you could not possibly go to sleep, even if you tried. Now, could you?" I looked to him in shock and trembled. "Every time you close your eyes, you see either the corpse of the one you killed or the sight of the people you miss... I-I know, sans, I know. I know the feeling of missing someone, I also know the feeling of the guilt that sweeps over you after you kill an innocent- but.. you, you have it far worse, you miss many more people than I possible could in this state.. And, you did not kill an innocent, you have killed one who has dusted so, so many. And I honor that fact."

"b-but.."

"Go to sleep, sans. I will hum you a song of our people if you have trouble." I stood up.

"i can not accept this, your highness. i-i'm sorry, but goodbye." I teleported outside and coughed, dropping to the floor with sudden exhaustion. I'm so tired...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...where... where am i?_

_Hey there punk! What... What are you doing here?_

_HELLO BROTHER! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!_

_Hello, darling~_

_S-sans... Y-you.. How did you die?_

_...i-_

_i don't know._


End file.
